


Things Aren't Always Perfect

by History_Nerd



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst, Arguing, Domestic, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Lack of Communication, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mentions of Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing, but it's a section so yeah, i hope so tbh, i think this is it, like serious it's not a lot, not a lot though?, out of anger tho, tagging is a pain, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 22:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10423206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/History_Nerd/pseuds/History_Nerd
Summary: Five times things were perfect between Keith and Lance and one time things fell apart.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: Heyo, everyone. So much has happened since the last time I sat down and actually wrote fanfiction. Like damn, I got accepted to the college I applied for, I’m graduating in June, and I moved out of the house. It’s been really intense and crazy, but I’m in a better headspace. I’m hoping to get back into writing.
> 
> A/N 2: So… I know I started that multi-chapter fic with Spamano, but I don’t think I’m going to finish it. I’m over Hetalia now; plus, the fic was hard for me to write. I kept remembering things I would rather forget for good, so yeah. If you want to know how it ends then you can message me. Either on here or on tumblr at history-nerd-elijah (I check my tumblr more often than here ahaha).  
> Instead I’m going to be writing more Voltron: Legendary Defender fics because man oh man, I’m in deep. I love this show so much. My friend and I went out and bought some Voltron figures so...
> 
> Some important things!  
> \- I like to think that Keith's last name is McClain-Kogane  
> \- I like to think that Lance's last name is Kogane-McClain

**Morning**   
  
Sunlight always managed to wake the two up on weekend mornings. It was probably an indication that they should wake up anyway, but Keith would always groan in protest. Lance would be the one to fully wake up first, insisting on going out and doing something. It didn’t take much prompting from the blue eyed man before Keith got up to start the day.   
  
Today was an exception.   
  
Lance nuzzled the back of Keith’s neck, peppering kisses on the sensitive skin every now and then. It was a trick that worked most of the time. When that was not working Lance moved on to soft whines of protest, even adding in some half hearted pleas to  _ get up, it’s time to start the day, Keith, we’re not going to stay in bed forever. _ __   
__   
According to Lance, the bed was only meant for rest. When Keith had mentioned sex, he was quick to make that exception (something Keith had teased the lanky man for weeks).   
  
Huffing, Lance pulled the blankets off of them both completely, resulting in Keith growling in protest. “Just let me  _ sleep _ . I was up all night grading papers.” He then grabbed his pillows to curl around. If his husband wasn’t going to provide him with the warmth he radiated, then it was time to rely on something else.   
  
“Come on, Keith. We have stuff to do today.” At this Lance pulled on the other’s arms, managing to pull him across the bed. “We promised Hunk and Shay that we’d go over.”   
  
“ __ You promised we’d go over there. I didn’t say a thing.”   
  
“Don’t be a sourpuss,” Lance sighed. He dropped Keith’s arms, contemplating on what to do next. “I will make you breakfast if you get up.”   
  
This instantly got Keith’s attention. He sat up immediately, dark eyes focused on blue. “Do you mean it or is this a cruel way to get me out of bed?”   
  
Lance chuckled and wrapped Keith up in a hug. “I mean it. Cinnamon waffles, right?”   
  
This earned him a small smile and a kiss on the cheek. “You know me so well.”   
  


**  
  
Lazy Days** ****  
****  
Let it be known that the McClain-Kogane’s were often very busy on the weekends. If they were not grading the papers assigned in their classes, they were off with their friends. Or they would be spending time with their two cats who craved more attention than the two could possibly give them in twentyfour hours. They also did their date nights on weekends; deciding to  _ ‘screw being a teacher, Keith, we are going on a wonderful date tonight and I don’t care if I have to drag you.’ _ __   
__   
But there were days where neither of them wanted to get out of their pajamas or cook. Where they would order takeout and sit on the couch together, cuddling while watching whatever they could find on Netflix. On these days, they were not as fiery, instead calmer and gentler with their touches. The kisses they shared were soft. There were no confessions of love, since just by being next to each other - Lance not caring that Keith’s hair was a disaster, Keith not batting an eye at Lance’s not pristine skin - they knew that they loved each other.   
  
So as they leaned against each other, watching some documentary they were hardly paying attention to while eating their pizza, they both silently agreed that there was no other place they would rather be. Keith and Lance were home and everything was perfect and cozy.   
  


**  
Everyone** ****  
****  
It was times when the whole gang was together that things felt more like home. For Lance it was not necessarily the same, considering his loud and rambunctious family, but it still felt right. They were all at Allura and Shiro’s house for another hangout. Hunk and Pidge are playing Mario Kart, both finding every way they could to cheat. Allura was chatting with Keith as they both cooked dinner, Keith looking relaxed and like he belonged. The other three - Lance, Shiro, and Coran - were reminiscing on the days where they all came together.   
  
It was about five years ago when the seven of them had made this family with their odds, ends, quirks, and ambitions. It was a strange bunch, with Keith, Lance, and Allura being teachers, Hunk  a mechanic, Pidge a computer engineer and making their own hours, Shiro retired from the Air Force based on his intense accident in service, while Coran was a counselor who managed to start working at the same school as what the group called “The Three Teacheteers”.   
  
Shiro was laughing as Coran told the tale of a young Allura who insisted that every Trix color was a different flavor (if you ask Lance, it is true because there is no way a purple one tastes like a red one).   
  
As the regular commotion went on around him, Lance could not help but look around and marvel at it all. Somehow, he managed to surround himself with such wonderful people who have helped him in more ways than one, and one of those people he managed to marry, and two others he has been friends with since high school. It was surreal, the fact that these people have managed to intertwine themselves together to create something so beautiful.   
  
Lance realized that he was looking at Keith and warmth managed to flood him. ‘ _ That’s my husband, _ ’ he thought as the man turned around to look at him, gracing him with a small smile. He waved at the man who giggled in response to his lame acknowledgment but that was okay because Lance is so in love with that bashful attitude of Keith’s that he would risk making a fool of himself to see it.   
  
There was a shout of protest from the living room, then Pidge yelling. “Lance! Come help me beat Hunk’s ass!”   
  
Laughter bubbled its way through Lance as he got up to join them.   
  
His family is ridiculous, but he loves it all the same.   
  


**  
Shopping** ****  
****  
It is in the aisles of the grocery store where Keith decides that Lance is terrible at shopping. For a man who insists on spending their money wisely and eating healthy, Lance put so much junk into their cart.   
  
There were Pop Tarts, cookies, sugary cereals, and a bunch of other things hiding underneath everything else. Keith takes a closer look and are those  _ Twinkies _ he sees?!   
  
Keith had left for five minutes to go grab a cable needed for the PlayStation to come back to this… this… monstrosity! He tosses the cable into the cart and glares at Lance with what he hopes will convince his reckless husband to give an explanation. However, Lance only smiles and shrugs his shoulders.   
  
He is still glaring, and in three - two - one - bam! Lance cracks and turns away with a guilty flush. “Okay, I get it! You’re ashamed of my grocery choices.”   
  
“Why are you buying all of this nasty shit?” Keith asks with a wild hand gesture. It only makes Lance grin; completely endeared by Keith’s bewilderment.   
  
Shrugging, he pushes the cart down the aisle, deciding on what fruit he should buy. “I figured that we can pretend that we still have fast metabolisms and eat this stuff in a blanket fort. We’ll make out and watch shitty movies.” He looked over at Keith to find him blushing and trying to hide a smile. “It was supposed to be a surprise but, well, you were bound to find out anyway.”   
  
That is when Keith grins. “Do you really think you’d be able to hide this sugar from me? You’re talking to the man who has a huge sweet tooth.”   
  
“Fair enough.”   
  
“We also live together, and I’m with you on this shopping trip. Not to mention that I also go into the kitchen to grab food.”   
  
Lance huffed at all the sass he was receiving. “Okay okay I get it.”   
  
But Keith is delighted with Lance’s idea. They go back to where they can grab HoHos and candy. By the time they get done with their shopping, half the cart is full of foods that will probably have the both of them regretting their choices by the end of the night, but neither of them can seem to care. At that moment they are both delighted of the promise of sweet kisses.   
  


**  
Sex** ****  
****  
There is panting, gasps, and they are both sweaty. Lance is above Keith, going slow, making sure to kiss every inch of skin he can reach. Keith’s toes are curling, his legs are around Lance, and he makes a loud sound when he hits ‘ _ right there, oh god yes, Lance, please again again _ .’   
  
He complies, shifting slightly to hit the prostate with every thrust of his hips; making Keith’s words slur together to soon turn into dirty moans.   
  
Keith is hardly aware of the mouth on his neck, leaving a hickey just low enough for him to cover with a collared shirt. In a different situation, Keith would have protested and pushed Lance off, but he is overstimulated and the thought of having a dark mark on his skin excites him.   
  
There is a low moan from Lance as his hair is pulled and nails are dragged down his back. Keith cannot help but capture his lips with his, wanting to swallow every noise that comes out of Lance.   
  
They continue to go like this, moving together, trying to say the other’s name but failing halfway through to yell out just how good it is, just how  _ fantastic _ and  _ wonderful _ and  _ heavenly _ it feels. There is more kissing, sloppy at best but the two of them are so far gone that it feels like the best kiss in the world. However, every kiss feels like the best to them, only making the times they have sex like this less like fucking and more like love making.   
  
There is more thrusting and then Lance is whispering how he is about to come, that he cannot hold out much longer. The smaller man nods, his hand wrapping around his own cock to get him over the edge. He wants it so badly that when he does come, his back arches, eyes closing as a long and low moan gets drawn out of him. There is a groan from above him, a few curses, then a release from Lance.   
  
The two stay there for a moment, gazing at each other before Lance pulls out to clean the both of them up. By the time they are clean, under the covers and cuddling, Keith’s eyes begin to close against his will. He wants to stay up just a bit longer, to look at Lance just a bit more. But he is exhausted; the afterglow overtaking him. There is a soft chuckle from Lance as he pulls Keith closer, nuzzling the top of his head with a content hum.   
  
Before he is asleep in the warm cocoon that is Lance and the bedding, he hears a soft sigh.   
  
“I love you, Keith.”   
  
“I love you too, Lance.”   
  


**  
Fighting** ****  
  


“Because everything has to always be about you, doesn’t it?”   
  
“What do you  _ mean _ it’s ‘all about me,’ Lance? Tell me how you really feel.”   
  
“Every time you have a hard time you take it out on everyone else, but you won’t tell us a damn thing as to what’s happening! It puts a strain on all of us and I can’t do this right now.”   
  
“Oh so you claim it’s all about me but now you don’t want to help me?”   
  
“ _ I didn’t say that! _ ”   
  
They were arguing in the living room, dinner plans forgotten in favor of calling things out about the other; poking at things that will make the other one topple. For the last week it had been building up. The playful banter between the two had turned into subtle calling-outs to finally this. It used to be worse. When they first met it was all about hurting the other in favor of getting the rise and adrenaline. All they cared about was being better and making sure the other knew.   
  
Very rarely did it ever come to this. It was almost strange to see the two with clenched fists, set jaws, and glares that could kill. It was unnatural to see the two so far apart when they had the choice to be close. They were always touching in some way, but like this they were avoiding each other like the plague. In their minds, ‘ _ he doesn’t deserve to be close to me right now, _ ’ played on a constant loop along with the insults and insecurities.   
  
There was a growl of frustration from Keith as he ran his hands through his unruly hair. Lance just watched, calculating what his husband’s next move would be. Another string of words laced with poison, or a retreat?   
  
It was the latter as Keith gave Lance one last glare before stomping out of their house, slamming the door shut behind him. Lance stood there with his anger peaking.   
  
“Is that it? Is that how we’re going to solve this problem, Keith? With slammed doors? Is this what we’re going to turn into?” He yelled at the door, subconsciously expecting an answer, but one did not come.   
  
Since Lance did not get what he was hoping for, he yelled a final ‘ _ whatever, McClain-Kogane _ ,’ to his husband before stomping to the bedroom.   
  
…   
  
It had been an hour and a half without any sign of Keith. The last time they fought like this, it was only half an hour before the two were back together and talking it all out. The gravity of this fight was not even has heavy as the past one either.   
  
Lance got up from the bed and walked to the front of the house. There was a chance that Keith snuck into the house, but since the front door gave out a loud creak he doubted it. Lance sighed as he pulled on his shoes to go find his husband. He hated stewing for this long, instead he wanted the problem to be solved right now.   
  
Communication has always been some sort of problem between them. Either they forget to tell the other important appointments or dates, resulting in mild panic or annoyance. Sometimes one of them did not want to bother the other with problems, so they would take on everything without any help. It had gotten significantly better over time, the only problem now being to forgetting simple things ( _ wait it was my turn to water the plants? _ ) but nothing drastic. Lance thought they had moved past the times of when they did not want to talk about what was bothering each other. Apparently not.   
  
The first thing that the tall man could hear when opening the door was sniffling. That immediately got his attention because the man before him  _ hardly _ cried. Keith was not a crier unless the situation completely broke him. Lance quickly shut the door and went to Keith’s side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. That only made the dark haired man choke on a sob.   
  
“I’m  _ sorry _ , Lance. Jesus Christ, I’m so sorry. I know I can tell you everything but this is just stupid stress and I didn’t want to deal with it myself,” Keith choked out, placing his face in his hands. He had curled up on himself earlier since it was cold, but now it was because he wanted to disappear.   
  
There was a soft whimper as Lance pulled the other just a bit closer to him, offering comforting rubs on his back. “Keith, babe, look at me,” he tried, but ended up having to coax grey eyes to look into his blue. “Remember when something like this first happened? You had gotten so worked up over something that you shut everyone out then we both just exploded. Then after I got you to tell me everything I assured you that you can tell me anything. We worked on it and honey, we got so far and it hardly became a problem. What was so different this time? What happened?”   
  
The hand on Keith’s cheek was shaking slightly, but if questioned about it Lance was going to blame it on the cold.   
  
A couple of deep breaths later and Keith was explaining himself and Lance felt his heart break in two. “Sometimes I wonder if I’m actually good enough, you know? Sometimes I wonder if I’m a good teacher to my students because I’m afraid that I’m not doing well enough. I can’t please  _ everyone _ but what if I’m not pleasing  _ anyone _ ? Then it got me thinking: what if I’m not a good person in general? I’ve improved from when I met you and everyone else in college but fuck, Lance, sometimes I feel like the worse husband and friend and I don’t know what to do. I feel like such a child thinking these things. I’m an adult and here I am, a ball of teenage insecurity.” There was a bitter laugh at the end of the confession, but it only brought my tears.   
  
“Keith, babe, come here please,” Lance pleaded as he enveloped Keith. “Sweetheart, if you’ve been feeling this way then you could’ve told me. Keith, everyone can feel insecure. Just because you’re an adult doesn’t mean that it all ends.”   
  
There was only a whimper and soft sob in response.   
  
“Unfortunately you’re right; you can’t please everyone. There’s always going to be someone who is unhappy, but I promise you that you’re a wonderful teacher. So many people like you, I promise. There is only a handful of kids who seem bored in that class  _ but that’s okay _ . Again, you can’t please everyone.”   
  
Keith had stopped shaking, thankfully, but Lance could still feel the tears dampening his neck and shirt.   
  
“And Keith, you are a  _ wonderful _ husband and friend. I love you so damn much. No one has treated me so nicely before, no one has treated me like such a  _ treasure _ , and Keith? I have never gotten bored with you in any way. You are so full of life, you are so damn passionate and considerate and-”   
  
“Lance.”   
  
He stopped, looking down at the exposed face. There were tear stains, red rimmed eyes, and pink splotchy cheeks for Lance to look over. The fact that Keith trusted him this much to see him this exposed still surprised him to this day.   
  
Taking the silence as an invitation to talk, Keith smiled shyly. “Thank you. It… it means a lot to me. I’m sorry for not talking to you about it earlier though. I don’t really know why I didn’t.”   
  
“I do. You were scared of the answers,” he frowned, gently poking Keith’s cheek. “But just know, I’m not here to make your life a living hell or to hurt you. I’m here to help you grow, you know? That’s one of the reasons why we got married; we want to help each other become better people,” and to add some humor, Lance added, “not to mention I think you’re really hot.”   
  
Keith only snorted in response. “Yeah okay. Let’s go inside, I’m cold and this conversation just went from emotional to playful.”   
  
Lance grinned, scooping up his husband bridal style. “Anything for you, babe.”   
  
That night was not the most pleasant, but the aftermath was always worth it. They could get on each other’s nerves, sure, but it was a small price to pay for being with the one person who made it feel worth getting up in the morning.


End file.
